Darkness Rises Once Again!
by TakuyaxKari
Summary: The legendary warriors are defeated except for their goggle headed leader. He needs to save not only his world but many others, No one person can do it alone so who comes into the picture...the 02 gang. Read and Review my rewrite to Digidestined UNITE!
1. A New Day A New Destiny

Chapter 1  
A new Day a new destiny

6 teenagers stood together in hope of freedom and peace, 6 teenagers faced a powerful enemy like no other, 5 lost their lives due to the incredible strength and power their opponent held, now only 1 remains.

Takuya Kanbara, a hero and a legend. The leader of the group that were now defeated. Bound together forever as part of a group called the legendary warriors. He didn't choose this life it chose it for him, because he was the only boy that could handle a job like this.

He looked down to his fallen comrades with a hint of sadness and guilt, at the corner of his eye he saw a fallen angel, Ophanimon. He ran over to her as fast as he could afraid his legs would give out any second now.

"Lady Ophanimon wake up, I need your help" said a young boy

Takuya started shaking the angel digimon in hopes she would awaken but nothing seemed to work. A hand came down and grabbed him by the neck. Takuya was thrown across the air into a cliff, he couldn't defend himself, he was too weak and didn't have enough energy to reach for his D-tector after an impact like that. The hand wrapped itself around the warrior of flames neck again and pushed him against the cliff. Takuya's vision gave out as darkness slowly filled them, he could still feel the unwanted hand wrapped around his neck and hear the heavy breathing of the evil lord.

"The legendary warriors are a joke, your all just some low life kids with no future and you think you can stop me. I laugh at your pitiful hope, your dreams. Cling to them; cling to your hope as I crush your defenceless body" the dark lord taunted

"TAKUYA NO!"

Behind the enemy was Lady Ophanimon, finally she slipped out of her unconscious state and tried protecting the last warrior.

"You can't protect them any longer Ophanimon, you can't even protect yourself" the evil voice hissed

"Oh yeah, good luck trying to find the last warrior as he will be hidden away from a monster like you" Said Ophanimon

The mysterious stranger only laughed,

"Your wrong there too 'angel' I'm the one holding the last warrior"

"Not for long" the angel stated

With her last ounce of strength Ophanimon began to conjure an immense amount of power around her, the dark stranger knew what she was doing, put Takuya down and began charging towards her. After Ophanimon had enough energy she threw it straight towards Takuya. Takuya opened his eyes and saw a bright Ophanimon's aura heading straight for him before he had time to think he heard a soft voice in his head.

"Never let the flames in your body die my young warrior, you are needed now more then ever and you must find others like yourself" Ophanimon whispered

"Lady Ophanimon, what others?" asked the warrior of flame

"You will know them when you see them, now you are the last legendary warrior, you must find help, you cannot do this alone"

"I-I'll try my best" he replied

"Good, many lives are depending on you Takuya Kanbara do not fail them. Find your destiny, but most of all find your light"

"My light..."

The white light swallowed him whole, and shifted him to another place, the white light felt peaceful and caring, for mere seconds he was calm but only for seconds, later he was thrown out of the portal and it was engulfed by a white light coming from his D-Tector. He lay there motionless trying to recap what had happened, Millions of thoughts flying through his.

Once he had enough strength he looked around seeing nothing but sand, he had no idea where he could be or how he got there. Takuya rose to his feet and dusted off all the sand, he stood as tall as he could and started screaming out his companions names.

"KOJI!"  
"JP!"  
"TOMMY!"  
"KOUICHI!"  
"ZOE!"

He looked around again and saw no sign of them, he started screaming louder. After an hour of screaming he stopped, suddenly his legs gave way and he slowly feel to the ground. His hand balled into a fist as the tears came pouring down. Fist after fist he began beating into the sand beneath wanting answers, wanting revenge but most of all wanting his friends back.

"I couldn't save them, I'm there leader and I just let them die. why couldn't I save them. WHY!" He screamed

He couldn't take it anymore, the pain, the guilt, the anger but most of all the sadness. All of it stored itself within Takuya caused him to go insane with rage. Takuya screamed into the sky, as the tears slowly stopped. He got up and started looking around again.

"I need answers, but first of all I need to know where I am. I let my emotions out now I have to control myself and get a hold of the situation"

Takuya's heart had other plan, it just shattered into pieces at the thought of his lost companions but he pulled himself together. Takuya was looking into the sky, he felt the wind go through his hair. A small smile was placed on his lips as he pulled out his detector, he started pushing a few buttons trying to get the signal to work but he failed.

"Wow a digi-vice that actually needs a signal, useless piece of junk can you at least tell me where I am"

"Head 5 miles south then take a left at the round about" The D-tector said

"what are you a GPS?"

"..." no reply

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that then, Hmmmmm let's see there's nothing but sand, sand and more sand. Oh look at th- wait it's sand"

He began walking into the direction he was assuming was north, it was a start as nothing so far had worked. A million thoughts were going through his head, who was the person that attacked him? What did he want? And why did he seem familiar?

As Takuya carried on walking he noticed a TV screen popping out of the sand, slowly he walked over to it and began poking it.

"Oh great please tell me there's another season of friends on cause I am really getting sick of the repeats I want to see more of Joey"

The TV started making static noises, and flashing all funny colours. He started to move around it trying to get more of the view. Takuya then noticed that there was no chord coming out of it.

"How is there static but no chord...This place is weird -.-"

Yet again before Takuya knew it another white light ate him up and took him to another place.

'Geez what's with everyone and white lights, why can't it be blue'

Takuya blacked out before he found out where he was going.

**Meanwhile in another place**

"Kari if you don't hurry up we're going to be late" A cat like Digimon said

"I know Gatomon, I'll be out in a seconds" replied the keeper of light

A young girl sat at her window staring out into the distance searching for something. A feeling was it, maybe it was adventure, Kari gave up and thought she better not hold her partner waiting. She giggled a little at why the feline was in a rush.

"KARI HURRY UP!" Screamed Gatomon

"Aw Gatomon I know you want to see Patamon but he's not going anywhere, Plus we're staying at TK's house tonight thanks to Tai" Kari giggled

"I don't care missy now hurry up I wanna see my boo"

"Aren't you adorable" A tall boy with big afro like hair walked into the room

"Don't make me get my claws out Tai"

"Right shutting up now"

Tai, Kari's older brother, the one that was always there to protect her through their adventures in the digital world. He was a bit TOO over protective but Kari never complained. It was for her own good she kept telling herself, at least she thinks it is.

"Right we're heading out now, you all set Kari" asked Tai

"One moment I left my D3 on my bed"

"SON OF A B-"

Tai wrapped his hand around Gatomons mouth before she could finish, Kari ran to her room and picked up her D3, she looked at the screen to check to see if TK had sent her a message. As she observed the screen a strange static appeared and the D3 began making funny noises. Suddenly all the lights and electrical appliances started going Haywire, the light bulbs were flashing and blowing up all around the house. Kari screamed and put her head under her arms shielding herself. It settled down after 5 minutes.

"KARI! Are you okay?" Asked Gatomon

"Yeah I'm okay just got a fright that's all"

"What was that?" asked the older Digidestined

"I don't know an electrical surge?"

"It can't of been because my Digivice was going Haywire as well"

"We'll call the other Digidestined and ask them if they know anything"

"Do you think it has something to do with the digital world Tai?" asked the keeper of light

"I don't know Kari; if it is we better get prepared for the worst. So we have to rush over to TK's, I just hope Agumon's okay"

Kari, Tai and Gatomon got to TK's house to see Matt, Sora and Cody, Patamon and Upamon. Kari noticed the worried looks on both Matt and Sora.

"Its about time you got here, did you get held back by Tai combing his hair" Teased Matt

"You're just jealous you don't have gravity defying hair like this, its all natural and at least I don't look like a girl"

"You wanna take this outside"

"GUYS REALLY!, Now's not the time" yelled Sora

"Sorry" they said in unison

"So does anyone have any idea on what happened half an hour ago?" Asked Sora

"I tried to get in contact with Izzy but the phone lines are down, my D3 wont work either. Whatever it was must of been pretty big" Said TK

"Maybe its Diaboromon again" Matt stated

"If it was Izzy would of noticed right away" Tai Replied

"Maybe we should go into the digital world and take a look" Patamon brought up

"That's a good idea only not all of us can go, I think some of us should stay here just in case something happens" Tai said

"We need to get in contact with the other Digidestined, but how?" Kari said bringing up a good point

"What if we used Patamon as a messenger hawk" Sora said

"That not a bad idea" Matt said thinking about it

"Is that alright with you buddy? It might be our only way" Tk asked his partner

"Yeah I don't mind I need to get out of the house maybe lose a few grams" Patamon grabbed his tummy

"I'll go with him; if he's in the air and I'm on the ground we can cover more of the Digidestined houses" Said Gatomon

"Then it's settled we'll do the old school messenger mon" Tai said thrusting his fist into the air

TK grabbed out a pen and paper, he started writing down a message for the other Digidestined to read.

MEET AT TK'S HOUSE, URGENT. DANGER MIGHT BE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD...

-TK

"That should do it"

"Okay did you make 2 or just one" Asked Kari

"...crap hold on, Patamon come here and go to Yolie, Davis and Ken" TK grabbed Patamon

"Gatomon I guess that leaves you with Joe, Izzy and Mimi"

"Wait is Mimi even here or is she gone again" asked Sora

"We'll ask Izzy" said Matt

"So all we have to do is wait" Tai said with a sigh

As time went past, Yolie and Poromon, Joe and Ken showed up with his partner in crime Minomon. Izzy finally showed up with 3 laptops and 6 modems, he told everyone that Mimi was in Italy visiting her cousins. Davis had showed up 2 hours later with Demi-Veemon. They all said their hello's socialized a bit then settled down once Tai stood up.

"Well since we have everyone that can be here we need to discuss a plan, we think there's danger happening to the digital world and we need to go scope it out. Izzy has to stay here and try to get our network back up and running, we need people to guard him and our world." The older leader said

"Me and Kari can stay behind, I need to clean the house anyway so Izzy you should probably come to mine"

"GREAT! I'm going with Kari" Yelled Davis

"Not in a million years, plus we're going to need you and Ken to scope out a quarter of the digital world" Said Tai, "The Teams will be Me and Matt, Sora and Yolie, Ken and Davis, Joe and Cody any objections"

Davis put his hand up, the other Digidestined just sighed, the younger ones wondered how he became to be their leader. Izzy set up his computer in TK's house and tried to connect to the digital world, It wouldn't work because of the electrical surge that had happened before, he turned it on and off again, fiddled with all his tech stuff, Tai offered to give it a good whack and Izzy ran away from him, finally he got it to turn on and connected to the gate. Before anyone could react a white light flashed into the room and Izzy was knocked back against Joe and a body flung out of the laptop screen into Kari's arms. Once the light left the room there were millions of thoughts and questions going through each of the Digidestined mind, Kari looked down and saw a boy. She looked at Tai and all the other Digidestined; they knew that this meant something, and that they were needed once again...


	2. Everyone Has Their Own Destiny

**Chapter 2  
Everyone has their own destiny**

Kari looked at Tai, she couldn't believe that a boy that no one has ever seen appeared out of nowhere and most of all Tai wasn't being his over protective self. But she knew he was thinking, he had his leadership look on along with his thinking face.

"What just happened?" Davis Pondered

"I believe a boy flew out of my laptop" Izzy replied

"Yes I know that but how?"

"We're just as clueless as you Davis" Stated TK

"I don't think anyone could be as clueless as Davis, is this how you feel all the time?" Yolie said teasing her goggleheaded leader.

"It's something like that wait...HEY don't have to be so mean"

"It's like he came out of nowhere" Ken added staring at the boy

Izzy moved from where he was standing, the first real movement other than Yolie and Davis' bickering. He analysed the boy and realised he was unconscious. Tai and Matt decided to look as well and noticed something was different about him, he had worn out black clothes, with blood patches and wounds on his leg, his arms were covered in scratches, his hat he was wearing was all torn up and held clearly in his left hand, in his right hand was a strange device that Izzy picked up immediately and scanned over it.

"Joe he might need your help, his clothes look a bit torn and recent from a battle, could you look over look him and patch him up?" Asked Tai

"I'll do it right away, I brought my emergency kit for well an emergency" He replied

Joe bent down and picked him up with Tai trailing behind him, Kari stood up and walked over to TK. Sora and Yolie decided to go out and bring some supplies like a lot more food since they had 12 people and 6 Digimon to feed, surely TK's apartment didn't have enough food. TK at the last minute went to help Yolie and Sora, Matt walked into the kitchen to help Joe speed up his doctorly duties by handing him water and other supplies needed, and Kari on the other hand was shocked. A boy from who knows where went straight to her after 10 possible choices, she knew it was important but couldn't put her finger on it. After a while of contemplating she decided to move towards the bedroom where Joe, Matt and Tai all were. Davis thought it was best if he followed her in case she needed CPR or something. Izzy walked in and put the device down near the rest of the strange boys belongings, unable to figure it out right away and there could be a possibility that he could need it.

"What did you get from the device Izzy?" Tai asked

"Not much but from what it looks like it appears to be a Digivice, a very different model from ours and it has a weird scanner on top, but I think I shouldn't play with it anymore just in case he doesn't want me to" he replied

"That's quite noble of you Izzy" Said Kari

"I know but if I randomly appeared out of nowhere and passed out I wouldn't want anyone tinkering with my stuff"

Kari nodded and went back to staring at Joe doing his work.

"How's he doing Joe?" the worried girl asked

"He's alright I was able to patch up most of his wounds and clean the blood from his face, he doesn't look so bad he just needs a good night's rest but he might feel a little pain in the morning so ill stop by the pharmacy and get some pain killers, there were no broken bones or anything vital from what I could see but like I said its nothing too serious"

Everyone let out a satisfied sigh and a smile was all bought to their faces, suddenly Tai became confused to what his actions led to. Why was he concerned for a boy he just met? And why did he feel some sort of connection with him? Shrugging it off he decided that it meant nothing. Davis also felt a strange pull towards the boy, he looked at Tai and noticed he felt the same thing but decided the exact same thing.

The Digimon were trying to occupy themselves with a game Demiveemon once saw Davis playing with his friends called tiggy, its where one persons in and you have to catch anyone else to not be in. Gatomon however was trying to figure out the mystery behind the boy, she felt a strange aura around him like he was a Digimon of some sort, but she knew she was crazy.

"What's wrong Gatomon?" asked a Potato like Digimon

"I'm just thinking about that boy everyone's so obsessed with, he came out of the Digi port and for some reason he smelt like a Digimon" Replied the feline

"I smelt it too you know but its absurd Tk and the other Digi-Destined have always been around Digimon and never smelt like it, how could this boy be different? You don't think he's a Digimon in disguise or something, do you?" Patamon inquired

"I don't think he is, if he was it would of been a different aura like the one Arukinemon had around her and he doesn't smell like that at all, it's a different one"

"I never thought about it that way, maybe we should investigate him or possibly tell Tai"

"No I don't want to go further on this we'll just wake up and see what happens, I could be wrong. Oh well time to take a cat nap" and with that Gatomon fell into her paradise.

The other Digimon continued with what they were doing, Patamon decided not to tell anyone else and listen to Gatomon, he didn't feel a bad vibe or anything coming from the room but it wouldn't be the first time thats happened. As time flew by TK, Yolie and Sora arrived with food, Kari then left to go help the other cooks knowing TK he'd probably burn it like the last time he tried cooking anything.

"Hey what are we having for lunch?"

"Oh hey Izzy, it's quite unusual for you to ask but we're having pork rice, fried noodles and some onigiri rice balls" Replied the other genius known as Yolie

"I only asked because Tai asked me to come in here" replied the older genius

"Of course he did that's my big brother for you, I don't know how Mimi managed to put up with it" giggled Kari

Ever since Matt and Sora had gotten together, Tai gave up his hopes of ever trying with Sora and found out that maybe all he felt for Sora was a childhood crush and had his sights set on Mimi, but since they were complete opposites it was hard and yet perfect for both of them, though they had one thing in common, they were just as lazy as each other but managed to pull through. Right on queue Matt walked into the kitchen and went straight to Sora asking for help, Davis walked out of TK's room and saw everything. Sora and Matt were being all lovey dovey while Kari was giggling and TK was staring at the 2 in disbelief, it wasn't unusual for him but it did get a little on his nerves.

"Yuck could we please not share cooties at this time, but Kari I'm available if you're willing to share" Said the poor naive boy

"Act your age Davis please I thought you would of at least gotten your cootie shot by now" replied TK

Davis and TK hi-fived, it wasn't the first time they had gotten along, actually for a while they stopped fighting for Kari's heart and actually spent some bro time together, turns out they're the same in a way.

"Boys are so idiotic" Yolie added with a sigh

"What about me then?" Asked a familiar voice

"Ken you're the exception because you're not as immature"

"He just got sucked in because you already infected him with your cooties" Davis interrupted

Kari, Sora, Matt, TK and even Ken started laughing at the younger kid's leader, it was impossible for him to ever grow up and they knew deep down that they never wanted him to. After everyone settled down lunch was ready and Tai came sprinting out of the room already on the table waiting for his sister to dish him up something, Davis joined him waiting for the same thing.

While everyone ate their lunch Kari had finished cleaning early and decided to check in on their guest. She stopped by and took a good look at his face, he had a pained expression on her face letting Kari wonder what was hurting him so much, she looked over to where all his stuff was kept and walked, she took a quick look at everything but kept her eyes locked on a pair of goggles, she felt close to them. Kari then picked them up and examined them further, she wasn't one to steal but she wasn't stealing was she? She just wanted to hold them until he woke up. Quietly smiling to herself she failed to notice the pair of eyes watching her every move but faintly and resting his head back to where he was falling into unconsciousness once again.

Kari exited the room and once Joe finished his lunch he went back to do his work, he was just as hungry as everyone else but there was no surprise as to what he was doing, it was pretty exhausting everyone relying on you, they waited for Joe to come out and tell them what was wrong with him, about an hour after lunch was finished, Joe finally came out.

"He's fine now; it's remarkable like all his wounds healed. He just needs a good night's rest and a lot of food when he wakes up"

"That's good Joe; mums out for the night but when she gets home ill explain everything to her. At least he has somewhere to stay till he wakes up, but it'll take a while I'm guessing"

"Yeah but just be sure your there when he wakes up okay" Joe replied

"I don't think that'll be a problem"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and found Matt staring into the room, where the strange boy was supposed to be an empty bed and a note replaced him. They all gathered around the small room to see if Matt was right and he was, Joe was confused as everyone noticing how fast he managed to leave after Joe had just left the room not even 30 seconds ago.

"He left just like that?" asked Cody

"Yeah little buddy it looks like it, but how fast is this guy? and why was he in such a hurry to leave?" Matt asked confused just as everyone

**With Takuya**

After Digivolving into BurningGreymon it took a lot out of him, he had to leave that place, he knew how much trouble he would cause them if he stayed. SO he left not knowing what would happen to him or knowing how his future would turn out.

"No one else will get hurt because of me; I'll do it on my own and win this battle"

He walked and just his luck it began to pour down with rain, a storm was coming and he had to get out of it fast, running along the street he looked for any signs of a shelter and made his way to the park. He used a tree as shelter but in the distance saw an old looking house.

"I feel like its drawing me in, there can't be harm in looking; it might even be better than this tree"

Takuya slowly got up and ran over to the house, the outside was an old orange brick layered 2 story house, it had a lot vine and tree's growing around it, Takuya knew it was an old house that had been there for a while, he looked for an open window and spotted one, climbing through it was indeed empty, the dust covered furniture and the electrical wiring hanging out everywhere made this place even more unstable to live in.

"It's not a five star hotel but I can use this to my advantage and set up a base of some sorts until I can figure out what my next step it"

After settling in and rearranging everything to his liking Takuya craved sleep right now even after being unconscious for so long. He patted himself down and removed anything that would disturb him; he pulled out his D-tector and his hat from within his pocket but couldn't find his goggles.

"I was wondering why my head felt so light, damn this couldn't of gotten any worst"

He wondered back to where he last saw them and realized that a girl around his age had walked in while Joe was eating and grabbed his goggles, that was the only person he saw. He was angry at himself for letting his guard down, even if he was unconscious it was a sign he was weak, even if it was for only a few hours.

"I can't believe she just came in and took them like it was hers"

He was angry, furious and upset at the same time. That was all he had to remember his past team by, instead of getting worked up he decided he couldn't do anything about it and drifted into a deep sleep. Not worrying about anything else he just knew that somehow he would need his strength for whatever would come his way, and was he right about that...


	3. Wake Up Takuya

**_Hey Guys its me TakuyaxKari well just call me Reuben okay :L, I know i abondoned this story a while ago and i realized that the couple that Growlmon1 had created has become rescently popular, have you seen sightbents stories far they're good, so if you enjoy my story dont forget to check up on theirs and leave reviews so they can right more, espcially Growlmon1 cause i want to read a finished story :P anyway see you in the future and i hope you stay with me for the next year cause i will have this done by then, ill try to update once a week but as you can see its been 2 days since i last updated so im on a roll, anyway enjoy the next chapter thank you all and Read and Review like NOW!_**

**Chapter 3  
Wake Up Takuya**

_Takuya could see a small smile on the boys face as if to say he knew it was the end and was proud that he died trying. Once the blast hit there was nothing left, no Koji, No cliff side, and no nothing._

"_KOJI NO"_

Takuya woke up with a bead of sweat running down his face, his past haunting him everywhere he turned. He knew it was his fault but he wanted the bad memories to go away, suddenly Takuya got up and decided he would explore this world a bit, he needed to know where he was and why he was here in the first place?

"I think I should scan this area a bit more and hopefully get me some food"

His first step outside he could feel the peaking heat looming over him, it wasn't the first time this had happened he was used to withstanding heat such as this because of what the digital world was like, but it felt the same to him in a sense.

"It feels like home" Takuya said with a small smile

He wandered over to the park which was his shelter from the rain, grateful he was because if it wasn't for that tree he would have been soaking wet. It was long enough to shelter him properly until he got to that house. As he walked around he realized that this wasn't his own town, it was a different one but the same in a way. He walked up to a man in his late 30's on his way to work.

"Excuse me sir but where am I"

"Your in Highton View Terrace, a very popular place in Odaiba"

'Wait did he just say Odaiba? So I'm not in Shibuya anymore...'

"Hey you alright kid?"

"Yeah thanks mister you helped me out a lot"

With that Takuya left with the strange man giving him a puzzling look, he continued looking around not knowing what to do or where to go, he was just like a lost puppy in a place he's never been to before. He walked into a cafe knowing that he was still in Japan so his money would work right?

"I'm sorry but I've never seen that currency before"

"I'm still in Japan right this has to be the type of currency you use"

"You can hustle me all you want but I'm telling you I have never seen it before

Takuya was shocked to say the least, he knew he was in Japan and he knew what type of currency they had. It just didn't make sense to him, so in the end he asked the manager for a job and immediately gave it to him. Takuya needed information about where he was and the store owner needed more staff so it was a win win situation. By getting a job Takuya was able to gain some experience for when he returned home. After his shift was over he went out exploring a little bit, from the money he got from his job he was able to buy him some fresh clothes, once he was finished he started wandering around the street at 4pm, the streets weren't as packed but still had a lot of people also wandering around like Takuya. Because of his highly trained eyes he was able to pick up something unusual, a cat like animal was walking around the tree tops, but the only thing was it was able to jump further then he was and actually stood on 2 legs instead of all 4, he knew that this creature looked familiar but he couldn't place it in his memories. Knowing it had some strange connection to him he began to follow, building after building, street after street, it was not letting down and still had enough stamina to jump around, he knew something was strange and sensed it the minute he laid eyes on what he was following, it was a Digimon.

"Now why would a Digimon risk being seen in public?"

His question was answered when a girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes, with a camera around her neck and an inviting smile that could warm the earth if she wanted, walked around the corner with a boy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes who was wearing a fishermen's hat. He noticed the girl straight away and hid his face amongst the horde of people.

'If I'm in Odaiba it shouldn't be that easy for me to see them twice' Takuya thought to himself.

Deciding not to waste anymore time he went to head out but something had caught his eye, a white wing that had ice type features on it, he knew only one thing could harbour something as disastrous as that, IceDevimon. The crowd of people had suddenly dispersed at the sight of the horrid evil Digimon; it wasn't something people would usually stick around for unless they wanted to be a Popsicle. Takuya looked up and saw that Kari and TK hadn't moved from their spot, staring down the Digimon in front of them.

"Ah here we are I've been looking for something close to a Digi-Destined and what do I find? The crests holder of hope and light how exhilarating" IceDevimon said with a shrilling voice

"What do you want?" asked the Blonde hair

"I'm in search of a boy and you're going to help me find him" replied the evil Digimon

IceDevimon reached out to grasp the girl, Takuya took note of this and readied his D-Tector, but before he could act on it the same Digimon he followed had attacked the ice Digimon.

"Gatomon be careful" the young girl yelled out

"Patamon go help Gatomon" the boy followed

IceDevimon had the advantage against the 2 Digimon he was a Champion so it was no big deal, the Digimon weren't mysterious to him either the one with pig like features Takuya had recognised right away, Patamon. Gatomon however was also familiar to Takuya yet he couldn't remember where he saw her. Once again he pondered keeping his eye on the fight but also letting his mind think for a bit.

Patamon had the upper hand against IceDevimon using his small body to dodge the larger attacks being thrown at him, Gatomon also doing the same thing, readying her attack but before she could IceDevimon readied his own attack.

"Avalanche Claw"

Gatomon was pushed back against the cold concrete and Patamon followed.

"Quick guys you need to Digi-volve" TK suggested

"I'm sorry TK we can't I'm all drained out" Patamon regretted

"Same here Kari we never got to eat anything proper before fighting" Said Gatomon following her winged companion

Patamon and Gatomon passed out, Takuya realizing their predicament pulled out his D-Tector and let the flames over take his body once again.

"EXECUTE...SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"Agunimon"

IceDevimon readied another attack aimed at the children of light and hope, Kari fearing the worst clung on TK and closed her eyes expecting it to hit her, also wishing she had used her last few seconds left to run to Gatomon. Once nothing happened she opened her eyes and was face to face with a pair of piercing blue eyes, noticing the armour around the eyes she slowly backed away with TK standing in front of her protecting her. He had saved them, he had saved her. Patamon and Gatomon were safely in his left arm with his right one holding onto IceDevimon.

"I believe these 2 belong to you"

Agunimon handed over the Digimon to their partners and turned back around to face his enemy, IceDevimon let out a horrifying laughed that ringed in Agunimon's ears leaving an entire new experience lingering.

"I heard you were looking for me IceDevimon, are you happy I'm here now?" Asked Agunimon

"I'm thrilled Warrior of Flame but you see the best part is I told those 2 children over there that they would lead me straight to you and what do I get? The leader of the fool who destroyed me 5 years ago."

"I must congratulate Kouichi for doing it when we did but we had a reason IceDevimon, because you were an evil Digimon who wished to purge my world and ruin everything that was good in it" Agunimon protested

"Yes but see what good did that do for you, I'm back now and stronger than ever" Replied the evil Digimon

"I'll take you down in 3 moves, I've learnt not to underestimate my opponent and you're no exception"

"Still the same cocky brat I see, well this'll be easy"

Agunimon readied his stance waiting for the right moment where IceDevimon's ego would overtake and gain the advantage he needed. IceDevimon lunged straight for Agunimon but was surprised to see he was no longer there; turning around a big flame upper cut went straight to the jaw sending him up into the sky. Using the buildings Agunimon jumped up to meet IceDevimon in the air.

"PYRO TORNADO"

Flames were emitted as Agunimon spun around at a rapid speed. His foot connecting with his enemies face sending him spiralling down into the street leaving a small crater. By now Kari and TK had hidden themselves not wanting to get muddled up in the Digimon's affair and luck they did or else they'd be IceDevimon pancakes' by now.

"Kari I don't like the look of that Digimon" Tk said concerned

"Which one TK?" Replied the light bearer

"The flame one, he just seems a bit off for my taste yet familiar at the same time"

"Yeah I know what you mean, I can feel it too, I wish Gatomon were awake she could tell us who it was in a heartbeat" Patamon added

"Why can't you?" asked Patamon's partner

"My nose isn't as sensitive as hers plus I can barely remember what was for breakfast let alone remember a specific smell"

"Point taken" Replied TK

"Should we help him?" Asked Kari

"Nah he looks fine I just want to know who he is and where he came from" TK added

Agunimon had landed gracefully above the crater staring at the creature who was now immobilized, Agunimon pulled out the D-Tector and began scanning the corrupted Digimon's data, he stood as he watched the Digi-Egg fly off back to the digital world in hopes that one day the same Digimon would become good, feeling a presence behind him he turned around and again was staring into the young girls eyes as she and her other friend TK as he recalled, moved closer.

"Thank you so very much for saving us" Kari said bowing to Agunimon

"Don't mention it seriously"

"I'm Kari and this is TK, my partner here is Gatomon and his is Patamon"

Takuya noticed something about the girl that stuck out like a sore thumb, it was his goggle. Perched around her thin neck he was wondering why he hadn't noticed before. Thinking about why a strange girl would be wearing his goggles he snapped out of his thoughts and continued to listen to the 20 questions.

"We were wondering if you had a partner or something." Asked TK without being rude

"A partner?" replied Agunimon

"Like you know a human since you're a Digimon, don't you have a human? You are a Digimon right?" Kari wondered what he was if Agunimon wasn't a Digimon

Agunimon chuckled to himself quietly as Kari stood there just as confused as TK.

"I don't need a human partner I'm strong enough on my own and as for being a Digimon, you could say I am but I'm not at the same time"

"It sure seems like it you're completely different from what we've seen, listen we never quite got your name what was it?" Patamon asked

"Agunimon, I'm the Legendary Warrior of Flame"

"Legendary Warrior?" The three of them said in unison

"It's very complicated anyway, I must be off now and I'd hurry if I were you or else the cops would think you were involved, say thank you when Gatomon wakes up for me"

And with that Agunimon left leaving a pair of confused kids, but before they could actually think about it, the sirens could faintly be heard so TK took to the sky on Pegasusmon who was TK's armour Digimon. Knowing that this was just the beginning Takuya De-Digivolved and walked all the way back to his "house".


	4. They're all tied together

**I've been stuffing up a few things with my chapters and only starting to realize what I had done wrong, in Chapter 1 Mimi was not supposed to be there but because I forgot to re read it I will have to change it sometime so it says something about her being excited which states she was there and she wasn't, the second mistake I did was Gatomon was supposed to be passed out and not been able to Digivolve so Nefertimon couldn't have been possible which is also a tragic mistake and I will fix later. I'm sorry I always over look the slightest thing but I'm sure you all knew the mistakes, I apologies again an from now on I will re read my previous chapters and make sure the stories actually fit. Thank you again for reading :D**

**Reuben xx**

**Chapter 4  
They're all tied together**

After settling down from the past day's events Takuya began to think about the girl he had met just a few days ago, it's no mere coincidence that he had seen her again and thought it meant something. Arriving at his shelter he started exploring the house looking for a kitchen, hoping that there was some way he could cook his food without burning wood inside of the house, he came across the kitchen and set down his groceries, it was an old marble material used to create this bench. Using a flashlight he bought today Takuya found an oven, a sink and a busted up fridge. He checked to see if the oven actually worked, to his luck it did and pulled out his ingredients and the new pan he scored from his boss. After finishing his dinner he cleaned up his mess and walked back to his bed, if this had happened today no doubt something interesting would happen tomorrow.

**With Kari and TK**

They thought it would be best to head straight home because Gatomon was still unconscious they had to fly on Pegasusmon, Kari hung on fearing the worst of Gatomon but the second she felt her purring she knew Gatomon would be alright. Pegasusmon set them down just outside of Kari's Apartments, no one was outside after hearing about the monster breach in the city thinking that Godzilla was back.

"It's amazing what people come up with and never actually realize that the answer is right under their own noses" TK said with a bit of a chuckle trying to lighten the mood

Kari couldn't help but laugh and was thankful that TK was trying to make her feel better but she knew she wouldn't because she was over thinking.

"Well here we are young Ma'am I'm sure Tai would love to hear your action packed day, I better go home because knowing mom she's flipping out hardcore, See you tomorrow"

"Bye TK bye Patamon"

Kari entered her apartment only to be bombarded by Tai who was inspecting every inch of her.

"Are you hurt? What happened to Gatomon? Why were you out so late? Why aren't you replying to my questions? You were there weren't you or were you with a boy? YOU WERE WITH A BOY I CAN SMELL IT!"

Kari took a deep breath in and pushed her brother softly.

"To answer your questions in order, No, She got hurt, I was with TK, You weren't finished asking me questions, I was where? And I was with a boy called TK"

"Okay it better of only been TK and no one else"

"Actually there was another one as well but I wouldn't classify his as a boy"

"What happened?"

Kari sat down and told Tai everything, making him wait till she finished before he questioned her like the big brother he was. Once Kari was finished she braced herself for his onslaught but realized that he wasn't going to question her. Tai slowly got up and walked over to the phone calling everyone he knew and telling him exactly what Kari told him, they all agreed to meet somewhere and discuss what happened. Tai being the "leader" of the group knew he had responsibilities but passed them down to Kari anyway. Kari sighed knowing exactly that her brother would do this and said to meet at their favourite spot that actually had some sources of secrecy, their apartment. So all the Digi-Destined arrived at Tai's house upon Kari's instructions and sat down, seeing the look on Kari's face was a sign that whatever they were about to here was not good.

"Tai I'm going to have a shower I think you should tell them, I'm still a bit shaken up"

Tai nodded and Kari walked off into their bedroom and then bathroom, while she was in their Tai told everyone the story that happened to TK and Kari. With not a sound coming from anyone Tai waited for the news to sink in before he started talking again.

"This won't be the first time that the Digimon will appear in the world, and from what Kari told me they're look for this Warrior of Flame, who was the same guy who rescued my sister" Tai stated

"So why don't we just hunt this guy down and hand him over" asked the younger leader

"Because Davis it's obvious that they're evil Digimon and whatever this Warrior of Flame dude has is what they want and we can't let them have it" Tai replied

"Why not?" Asked Matt

"Because they'll use him for something evil and from what I saw he was a pretty tough Digimon" Kari said coming out of the bathroom

"So I suggest we find this guy and team up with him, it would be logically to add a powerful force to the rest of our companions and defeat the evil Digimon forever"

"Izzy has a point I guess there's not much we can do, tomorrow we'll start looking for clues, but as far as we know he mustn't be in the Digital, he must be staying near where the attack was for him to get to Kari and TK as quick as he did. So tomorrow we begin our search starting in that area"

So after Tai's big leadership speech the team went their separate ways and waited the night out, all anxious as to what was coming their way.

**With Takuya in the morning**

Well it was the next day and Takuya started his job normally like every other day, as he went on his first break he came out and was greeted by a pink haired beauty, it was quite naturally for Takuya to see strange hair like this girls but he couldn't help but catch the scent of something familiar, shrugging it off he decided to help the girl anyway.

"Hi what can I get you?"

"Can I please have a vanilla latte? I here this is the best place in town all of 4 days ago, something about a new crew member being hired, I never heard of this place to I came back now from America its nice being home"

'This girl Is unusual, I met her about 30 seconds ago and she's telling me a lot of personal things, this girl sure does talk a lot'

"That's good I'm the new crew member and also new in town my names Takuya"

"Hi Takuya, my names Mimi I guess I'll take my number and sit down, I come from New York so this vanilla latte better knock my socks off"

Takuya nodded and began on it right away, determined to show this girl that even with his few days experience his latte were the perfect one of a kind coffee, once he was done he gave the girl her drink and sat down with her at the same time.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Yeah not now it's my break, it started the second you walked in but I guess I could hold off a few minutes, you don't mind me sitting here do you?"

"No, of course not"

Mimi took a sip of her drink and her eyes went wide, slowly closing them to imagine her taste buds dancing around with the creamy vanilla taste, it was one of the best coffee's she had in forever and she knew this place was popular because of him. She looked at the boy properly this time, he was cute and if she knew there was a cute guy living around her old neighbourhood she would have heard about him so he had to be new.

"So have you lived here all your life or have you just recently moved?"

"Recently moved as of 5 days ago, I was a wanderer as you could say"

"Okay then well I hope you're enjoying it so far, there's a lot of great places around here, I guess you're an athlete?"

"Yeah I play a bit of soccer here and there, okay no that's a lie I play a lot of soccer here and there"

"Sounds like Tai a bit"

Takuya realized this girl wasn't normal, in fact she sounded a bit more mature then what she should be, she was observant and careful, but calm and friendly.

"Takuya when do you finish? I've taking a liking to you and since you seem new around here I want to show you around"

"Well lets see I started at 6 this morning so ill finish around lunch, you can show me some other places around here that are good to get lunch if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind, I asked you silly. I might bring some friends a long too I think they'd love to meet you"

"Sure I could handle that, so long as I get food and hopefully some new clothes, its not normal for me to say that but I really need some"

"Okay then see you at 12"

Mimi got up and left, Takuya was dumbstruck as to what he just did, he practically set himself up with a lunch date to a girl that is older than him, well if he's going to be here a while he might as well get used to it and explore a bit more, it'd be easier with his guide Mimi…suddenly he felt a bit lighter and went back to work.

**With Tai and Kari**

Kari and Tai woke up to the sound of Tai's phone ringing, Kari looked at Tai as he answered his phone and noticed he had the biggest grin on his face, It was Mimi. Giggling like the school girl she was Kari got changed and started cooking up some breakfast, it was around about 8.30 so she knew Tai would be starving.

"Mimi's coming over, she said she has some news and she's also hungry"

"Okay Tai I guess I'll cook for another plate then"

Tai ran into the shower and got ready for an entire hour, Mimi just arrived and heard Tai scrambling around trying to look nice for her. Kari had almost finished cooking breakfast and let her mind wander a bit.

'The Digimon that randomly came up after 4 years of peace only showed up after that boy appeared, maybe their connected some how'

Kari looked at the goggles perched on the bench, she felt bad for taking them because they weren't hers but maybe that same boy would come back for them, she hoped he would. She started drifting off into her deep inner thoughts, she thought about what had happened the past few days and how crazy I was suddenly a flash of the Digimon that had saved her entered her mind

'There was a marking on the Digimon's Belt I saw, it looked familiar some how'

She then realized that the same marking was on the boy's Digi-vice, the same one Izzy had pointed out before he put it back in its place.

"Was that Digimon with that same boy? But it was just him when he came out and no one else, this is getting confusing, I better call Izzy to see what he think it might be"

"You alright in there Kai?" The child of Sincerity asked

"Yeah I just have something I need to tell you and Tai is he almost ready?"

"You know him it takes an eternity to do his hair alone, but I think ill go surprise him I have something to tell the both of you, maybe you more then Tai"

Mimi walked out and told Tai that Kari needed to talk to them, after they all seated around and started on their breakfast Kari told Tai and Mimi about her Theory, she then told Tai to clean up while Mimi told her the story about her morning so far.

"Okay well I met this boy named Takuya who works at that little Café six blocks from here and we hit it off, hes just like your brother and in a weird way looks like him"

Kari stopped Mimi.

"Did he have brown ruffled hair, tanned out skin, muscular and hazel eyes?"

"Yeah actually he did, he was quite dreamy too, the same age as you by the looks of it"

Kari felt her insides twist, she knew it was that boy and wanted to look for him until.

"He's coming shopping with us so hurry up and get ready Kari you could say it's a double date"

Kari giggled knowing only Mimi would do this to her, but she knew that after this day she would never be the same again, she knew that she was going to meet that boy again and she was excited, she grabbed the boys goggles and placed them around her neck, hoping that this boy was indeed the owner of these goggles.

After Tai had finished it was around 10 and the decided to look around a bit longer until they went to pick up Takuya. Once it was 11:30 they made their way over to the little café on the corner, wow was it busy. Tai pushed through the amount of people just to help Mimi find Takuya. After the people cleared Kari still couldn't find the boy she had been waiting for, Mimi started calling his name in hope he'd come out and Tai, well he was bored

Kari separated from her older brother and his date so she could look for him, the moment she turned around Kari's eyes were attracted to the familiar brown ones she saw twice, once at their meeting which was just a quick glimpse and the other before the Digimon that saved her had come, before she could move Mimi had quickly grabbed the boy and started walking outside but Tai being over protective pushed him outside and grabbed him by his collar and pinned him onto the concrete ground, Mimi tried to stop him but Kari held her back.

"I thought I could avoid's you for a bit longer, I know you live here but even so I never knew how quick this would come"

"Who are you?" Asked the leader of the Digi-Destined

"Didn't Mimi tell you my name?" he replied sarcastically

"Your real name" Tai spat

"That is my real name, Takuya now get the hell off me"

"Or you'll do what?"

Mimi saw Takuya reach for his device but then stopped himself, he punched Tai in the face and got up standing his ground. Tai was furious and was about to run at him.

"Tai no remember he's wounded and hurt, hes lost and alone, Mimi found him for a reason so lets just figure this out"

Mimi was confused, Tai and Kari explained the situation as best as they could hoping that he'd add in his input but stayed silent. Tai would occasionally glance at Takuya making sure he didn't try anything funny.

"I smell Digimon"

All three of the Digi-Destined looked at him in surprise, they soon followed his gaze and noticed the feline in the tree, it was Gatomon.

"How can you smell Digimon?" Asked Tai

"Because he is a Digimon" Answered Upamon

"We followed yoush and picked up his stench, it led ush right here" Said Demi-Veemon

"Patamon knew this might be serious so he ran off to get the other Digi-Destined" Added Poromon

"You are the DIgi-Destined yet again I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out"

Takuya flipped his head around and noticed a group of people storming to their location, he half smiled a bit and thought about how fun it would be.

"Look at that I get to meet the whole gang, you really need to hide your smell it attracts a lot of Digimon here, yet for some reason I couldn't smell it on Mimi"

"Because I haven't had contact with a Digimon for a long time now"

All the Digi-Destined appeared and stood staring at Takuya, he knew they wanted answers just as much as he wanted to ask questions so he decided to let them follow him, afraid of what he might do they stayed back, he took them to his 'House' and showed them around a bit before sitting them down and expecting the questions to come, they never did.

"Well aren't you's all curious, im sure you've been looking for me since our first encounter wasn't all too great, and just to add my back is killing me"

"its not that I don't have any questions its just scary, you led us to an abandoned house that we have no idea about, we don't know what your capable of and we don't know where your Digimon is"

"I don't have a Digimon? Didn't Gatomon tell the rest of you that I am a Digimon?"

"That's the even scarier part, but like I said we have no idea who or what you are, we cant let our guard down"

"How about I toss over my D-Tector and then will you feel safe?"

"D-Tector?"

"Its my Digi-Vice"

Takuya calmly slid over the Digi-Vice and Matt picked it up, Izzy Snatched it off him examining it some more, Takuya took a deep breath and waited for the questions to erupt, they did this time, each person yelling out 6-7 questions at a time.

"Okay ENOUGH, I'll just tell you about me….Hi my name is Takuya Kanbara, I have a mother, father and an annoying little brother, Im a DIgi-Destined just like you except I'm a Digimon myself, I'm guessing this is Japan in your world and if so I'm not from here. This place is much different from where I come from like the money for example, what the hell is a Yen? Anyway, from my world there are 6 Digi-Destined including myself and we become Legendary Warriors, there are 10 of the Legendary Warriors. Each having their own element, mine is fire, Kari and im guessing the kid with the hat's name is TK were the first to encounter me in my Digimon state, the other 9 are Water, Wood, Earth, Steel, Thunder, Ice, Wind, Fire/Flame, Light and Darkness. What I'm doing here I don't know but it was an act of desperation from the angels of my world, I was sent to find you and hopefully gain your alliance to help fight this battle. As for the other legendary warriors….They all died because of me…"

The whole room remained silent as Takuya tried his best not to lose his self again, he composed his emotions and smiled, Izzy raised his hand.

"Takuya is it? I have a couple of questions, 1. Which 6 of the legendary warriors were Digi-Destined, 2. What are these angels you said and 3. How did your warriors die?"

"To answer your questions in order, Thunder, Ice, Wind, Flame, Light and Darkness"

"How can Darkness be a Digi-Destined? Darkness is evil"

"No you misunderstood, my friend Kouichi was far from evil, he was the kindest guy you could ever meet, in fact Kouichi had a twin brother that was light, what a coincidence. But no not all Darkness is Evil anyway before I was interrupted, the angels are the Mega forms of both Gatomon and Patamon, so it was Ophanimon and Seraphimon, they helped my group defeat the evil that spread across my Digital world."

"As for how they died, well I'll tell you about that later a bit I'm starving, Everyone couldn't help but smile, Tai got up and offered Takuya his hand which he gladly took.

"I know how you feel its been an entire 4 hours since I've eaten, you got any food in this dump?"

"I'm a Digimon, I have enough food that would last a normal person a year"

Tai and Davis quickly ran off into the Kitchen, the girls following behind them as the boys crowded around Takuya and asked him about his world, he felt different but accepted, he told them stories about his trip to the Digital world as they told him about both the older and younger kids adventures, they acted out each scene dramtically and the Digimon were having fun being around him. Kari emerged from the Kitchen and smiled, she felt the connection grow each passing second she looked at him, he looked back and they smiled warmly at each other. Kari returned to the kitchen and kicked Tai and Davis out, Tai then ran over to Takuya and explained how cool his Digimon Agumon was and how much stronger he was to Davis' Demi-Veemon and Kens Minomon or in other world Imperialdramon, Matt Joined in bragging about Omnimon then Takuya took it up by bringing up Susanoomon, they all fought over who was best and then all promised to have a battle one day, Takuya knew he couldn't but had a feeling that even though his friends were gone their strength was still there.


	5. Friends Are Always, Scars Are Forever

**Warning: Theres a bit of Dark stuff concerning Killing Digimon and not just taking their fractal code, I might have made Takuya a bit OOC on this but tell me what you think or if I maybe over did it. Also hey guys missed me ;)**

I DON'T OWN THIS!

_**Friends Are Always, Scars Are Forever.**_

**With The Digi-Destined**

Once their little play date with Takuya was over they all came to the conclusion that they themselves would need all the help they could get. The next day Izzy looked into getting the original Digi-Destined Digimon sent to the real world in case their help was needed, but it was a long progress and of course the leader was as impatient as ever.

"Can't this hunk of junk go any faster?" Yelled Tai

"Easy Tai, Izzy's trying his best, he knows the risks and he's trying to minimize them the fastest way possible" Said Joe

"Big brothers just angry because he misses Agumon" Kari added

"I'm not angry. I just don't want to sit around and wait" Replied the goggle head

"Well we've got school soon guys so we're going to go but keep us updated alright?" Said Yolie

"Do you think Tai just feels bad for that Takuya kid?" Asked Davis

"Davis we all do, he lost all his friends. It's like if Apocalymon killed every single one of us and you were the only one left" Explained TK

"That would cause a guy to go crazy, I understand now" Replied Davis

"No you don't, none of us ever could but the one thing we can do is be here for him now anyway we have to go" Said Kari

Davis, Yolie, Cody, Tk and Kari all left in a hurry, the other Digi-Destined waited on their fearless expert to get some kind of response.

"I've done everything I can on this end, now we just have to wait for a response and hopefully our Digimon will be here this afternoon"

"That's good news, good Job Izzy" Praised Matt

"Well I believe it's time for some much needed snacks while we wait for Gennai" Said Sora

"I'll help prepare Sora" Mimi Offered

Once the girls had left the room the boys started talking and planning.

"So far we know that there's a threat out there killing off Digi-Destined, that's almighty and powerful, the only person that has lived the encounter is some stubborn brat halfway across town" Said Matt

"We don't know enough to act, all we can do now is protect that boy as much as we can clearly he's the key to this, there are Digimon after him so we'll have to do regular checks about his whereabouts and also offer our protection" Izzy Planned

"We know as much as he does so it would best if we co-operated with him and hopefully he'll be willing to stay with us and make our jobs easier" Added Joe

They had all come to an agreement and knew that they couldn't act now and could only do little.

**With Takuya**

Takuya was lounging around in his abandoned house, he began thinking just like the others and planning his next move.

"If I were to team up with the others it would put them at risk, but I know I can't do this by myself."

He turned onto his stomach and placed his head on his pillow.

"I know that if I try to take this on all by myself that I will end up dying in the end and after all that they will also end up getting killed, so of course the best option and better chance of survival is to team up"

Takuya looked up at his clock which read 4.36pm. He shuffled around and decided on getting up, just as he moved towards the kitchen there was a soft knock.

"I wonder who that could be, maybe someone trying to sell me day old bread or something"

Takuya opened the door and was greeted to his two twins.

"It's good to know that you haven't skipped out on us again" Joked Tai

"If it isn't the Boy wonder and his trusty sidekick sparky the mutt" Teased Takuya

"Ouch words hurt you know, Tai's more than a mutt" Said Davis

Tai looked offended and pushed his way into Takuya's shelter, following closely behind him was Davis, they clearly made themselves at home and an awkward silence followed.

"Alright what are you doing here?" Asked Takuya

"We came to make a proposition for you" Stated Tai

"We need you to be a part of our team, we don't know anything about this new threat and so far you're our closest lead," Said Davis

"It would be beneficial for both parties involved Like Davis said you're our best bet on what's going on"

"I've already decided to help, but I want to keep this place here as a base, its far off from anything harmful and its quiet quaint. I've grown attached to it plus it's the ideal place to have a base of some sorts" Replied Takuya

"You're making us sound like spies which is very cool I'll admit, so agreed then" said Davis

"Under one condition"

"Depends on what that is?" Said Tai

"The girl that has the Digimon Gatomon, I want her number"

Both boys lunged at Takuya but he escaped before they could get their hands on him, he began running towards the city until a devilishly handsome Digimon stopped him in his tracks.

"Takuya, Have you seen Davish we gotsh trouble"

"They're behind me"

Both boys stopped running once the caught up Takuya and saw Demi-Veemon.

"What's wrong boy?" Asked Davis

"There's been a Digimon sighting, it was weird at firsht because we couldn't smell it but some how they've managed to stop shmelling like Digimon"

Tai gave a little smirk to the Digimon's explanation but it went away just as quick as it appeared.

"Do you know where it is?" the older male Asked

Takuya pulled out his D-Tector and began pushing buttons on it, Tai was on his phone calling all the Digi-Destined he knew and Davis was trying to get more out of Demi-Veemon.

"The lasht place someone saw it was near the beach"

Tai had stopped his typing, the fear clearly hinted in his eyes. David looked to the older male and also feared the worst. Takuya clearly clueless about this exchange was curious in a way.

"What's with that look guys?" Said the flame warrior

"Let's just say that anything by a beach is bad" the keeper of courage said

"Well every Digimon that can make their way here is bad" Teased Takuya

Takuya had pulled out his D-Tector and planned on leaving straight away, but before he could Tai had grabbed his wrist.

"We came to an agreement we work together on this one" Said Tai

Takuya was reluctant at first but nodded; he shoved his D-Tector away and waited for Tai to come with a plan.

"TK and Cody have managed to find it and led it far away from the city so we can fight with no worries, turns out it's Seadramon" Added Davis

"I wonder why they're only sending Champion Digimon" Questioned Takuya

"Don't question it just go along with it and send it back to the Digital World" Said Tai

"Send it back? So it can make an appearance again? I plan to kill it" Explained Takuya

Tai looked angry, Davis was Appalled and Demi-Veemon hid behind Davis.

"Rule 1: We don't kill Digimon" Davis Said with a stern voice

"I'm sorry I need to save the world and if someone gets in the way of that I say don't hesitate, obliterate" Argued Takuya

"They're living beings we can't play god and kill every bad guy we come across" Said Tai

"Oh wow you're still in that stage, see where I come from its kill or be killed. The Digimon there don't mind killing me so why should I feel Sympathy towards those that are Evil"

"But its wrong to kill other living things thats what I say" Said Davis

"If you want to beat this opposing threat I suggest you grow up, You don't have to play on the front lines, you don't have to risk your life every day like I had to. You never watched your friends get killed simply because you showed mercy to one single Digimon"

That left the other boys speechless.

"Anything that comes from that despicable Digimon that murdered everyone that I ever cared about, I will slaughter every single one of them. I care equally about them but if they're willing to hurt innocents I'm sorry but I can't handle them being able to have a second chance when they won't even bat an eye when they try to kill anyone that's not worthy of being killed"

Tai looked at Takuya; He knew exactly how he felt. He had always felt strongly about Digimon but they had almost lost their friends simply because they were too soft. Davis looked into Tai and felt the same way he did, it was time the leaders stood up and took control.

"I believe in second chances but we just can't falter anymore. We have to do what we can to protect those around us, Takuya I'm with you" Agreed Davis

"As Am I, Very heartwarming speech there buddy, its horrific thinking about killing another living being but we have no other choice, however it should be our last resort, if we can't do anything else to avoid death then that's what it will come down too." Tai said with Hesitance

Takuya's expression changed, he knew how horrible it was trying to convince people that sacrifice is always needed, and he hated himself sometimes because he sounded a lot like Lucemon. Davis had Demi-Veemon evolve into Raidramon (Obviously evolving into Veemon first) and took all three boys towards the battlefield.

**With TK and Cody**

"TK we've managed to pull Seadramon as far as we can, this should be a safe enough distance we'll fight here"

"I agree with Pegasusmon, I'm ready for a fight" Said Submarimon

Around them was a sea of water (Obviously) there was a small Island located in the midst of it which was a great viewing place for those who couldn't fight such as the humans.

"Okay guys me and Cody will be right behind you"

Pegasusmon flew away from the ocean and waited next to Submarimon who was hiding amongst the fish. Seadramon appeared and shot his Ice Blast towards Submarimon; Pegasusmon flew towards the ocean and distracted Seadramon from Submarimon who managed to dodge Seadramons attack.

"Oxygen torpedo"

A burst of Oxygen flew towards Seadramon, he was too distracted and it was a direct hit but it barely fazed him, he began swimming towards Submarimon who started swimming away.

"Equus Beam"

Seadramon became furious, he began charging towards Pegasusmon and jumped out of the air hitting Pegasusmon and throwing him into the water. He began to continuously ram him.

"Oh no Pegasusmon"

Submarimon jumped in front of Seadramon.

"Aqua Vulcan"

It fazed Seadramon and Submarimon began to pull an unconscious Patamon who had converted back to his rookie form.

"Ha you're all too weak to take me on" Taunted Seadramon

"I don't understand he's only a Champion how is he so strong" Said TK

"I bet you the new dark lord has something to do with this" Added Cody

Submarimon was only a little bit faster than Seadramon and managed to just throw Patamon at TK and ram Seadramon again.

"He can't do this on his own we need help"

Submarimon was taking a beating from Seadramon, suddenly a pink beam came out of nowhere and hit the unsuspecting Seadramon, and he squealed in anguish and poked his head out of the water. Quietly a flaming Digimon snuck behind him and rescued Submarimon.

"Who dares interrupt my victory feast?" Asked an enraged Seadramon

"The Digi-Destined that's who" Yelled Kari

"Go Kari you yell at him" Encouraged Matt

Cody ran towards the familiar flame Digimon and hugged his now Upamon in his arms, shielding it from further harm.

"Thank you so much um…"

"Agunimon? Remember I told you about me two days ago Cody"

"Oh wow Takuya it's you? You look pretty cool"

"Did Cody just say the word Cool?"

Cody began blushing, Agunimon had a little smirk on his face and he was going to say something but was interrupted by a loud Ice Blast that was heading straight towards him. He deflected it with his Pyro Tornado but was met with a very sharp pair of teeth that were taunting him, Garurmon came to his rescue with a Howling Blast straight to his face.

"Wait how did you Beat Tai and Davis here, weren't you with them?" Asked Matt

"We met up with Kari and Matt halfway, Tai needed to get his Digimon Agumon and I was itching for a fight so I came with Kari" Explained Takuya

"That explains everything, anyway we leave the rest to you, I don't understand how a simple Champion level Digimon managed to hold his own against two of ours it doesn't add up" Said Cody

"Don't worry we'll kick his butt for you, right Garurumon" Encouraged Takuya

"You got that right Agunimon" Replied Garurumon

"Nefertimon, back us up, it's going to be hard to attack him since he's a water Digimon and we're all land based" Said Agunimon

"I'll watch the skies, you watch the ground" Said Nefertimon

We nodded in agreement and wait for Seadramon to make his move, It didn't take long as Ice Blast came shooting out from all over the place, me and Garurumon began dodging. Takuya looked behind him and noticed that the other Digi-Destined were right there so he place them into safety and ran back into battle.

Garurumon had managed to grab a massive chunk of Seadramons skin and held on as tightly as he could. He started scratching at the rough skin of the evil Digimon. Agunimon jumped in the ocean and also grabbed on tightly trying to help out Garurumon as much as he could. After what seemed like forever he let go and swam quickly to the top, the white wolf right behind him, they then waited on the small island for Seadramon to attack once again.

"This is pointless it's too hard to fight him underwater we have to bring him onto our turf" Said Garurumon

After that an idea went off in Agunimons head. Seadramon rose from the water and aimed his attack towards Garurumon, not noticing Agunimon right underneath him he was surprised when he felt himself lift out of the water.

"Ugh I'm not strong enough, SLIDE EVOLUTION….BURNING GREYMON"

Burning Greymon threw Seadramon onto the Island and proceeded to attack him violently, Garurmon joined in and so did Nefertimon.

"PYRO BARRAGE"

Once Burning Greymons last attack hit the Sea Kings Fractal Code appeared, and Burning Greymon had reverted back to Agunimon and sucked up the code. Once that was done a Digimon Egg was left and Agunimon stepped on it as hard as he could, he heard a high pitch scream next to him and found Kari staring at him in horror.

"You killed a Digimon"

"Yes I killed an Evil Digimon"

Agunimon reverted back into himself only to be punched in the face by Matt.

"We don't kill other Digimon"

"I'm sorry but I'm not going through this with you as well I already told Tai and Davis and they were all on board with it, but this is what's going to happen if you don't do it my way. You will fail the entire world and you will get yourselves killed. Darkness rises once again and you need to rise against it and meet it head on"

Kari slapped him, he was shocked seeing as he never expected to get that reaction from her ever.

"You can't kill anyone or anything, truthfully you're no better than that monster that killed your friends, you don't deserve to be a Digi-Destined and I never want to see you ever again Takuya Kanbara"

She threw his goggles at his feet and jumped on Nefertimon, they flew away together, tears streaming down Kari's face as she cried into the mane of the Digimon.

"I understand that the Digimon we fight are ruthless but we've made it this face without killing any"

"I simply can't take that risk, if you all hate me for it fine but this is my philosophy"

Matt sighed and walked towards his younger brother TK who was carrying a healthier Patamon, they both left the Island which left Takuya with Cody.

"Kari's first protector was a Digimon, his name was Wizardmon"

Takuya looked up at Cody, he was surprised that the quiet boy was still sitting next to him.

"He had sacrificed himself for Kari and in the end he paid his own life just so she could keep hers, he wasn't even her partner but he gave up everything for her. Ever since then shes been very compassionate towards all Digimon"

Takuya let out a deep sigh, he didn't even know he was holding his own breath.

"Look I don't believe in your methods, I think it's irrational and that we can do this without others dying"

"I wished I still felt that way Cody but now I just want to kill them all right, for hurting all those I care about and maybe hurting my friends in the future"

Cody understood that all Takuya wanted to do was protect his own friends.

"Just think it over some more there's always a way and don't forget that"

Cody then left Takuya to collect his own thoughts, his mind hadn't changed he still believed that if you were an evil Digimon out to destroy the world you should be destroyed too.


	6. A Sign From His Past

**Did anyone notice I put the title of the story in a sentence in the last Chapter? If not thanks for noticing!**

**I do not own Digimon, If I did I would make a kick ass crossover and it would contain all sorts of awesome**

**_A Sign From His Past _**

**With Takuya**

That one slap had affected him the most, it didn't physically hurt but the look she gave him afterwards just tore his heart, he knew how wrong his View was on Digimon but it wasn't his fault on how his attitude to Digimon changed, it was like aspects of war. But he wished he had taken it all back when Kari looked at him with that heartbroken gaze.

No one had acknowledged him since the incident, he would occasionally get the knocks now and then but when he opened the door no one was there. He knew it was just them doing their regular checks on him. He felt like a baby, if anything else they needed him to protect them from being killed, they were too soft and it would one day affect their judgment.

"I'm over arguing with myself, I'm not changing my views on evil Digimon, I don't doubt myself and I know the best person to trust is yourself so why not"

'Because even you start to doubt yourself'

Takuya sighed and flopped back onto his couch, he heard a knock on his door and once again he walked towards it and opened it. Expect no one to be there he slightly opened it but when he noticed a tall figure staring down at him he opened his door fully.

"Takuya Kanbara you have been ignoring your weekly rosters and haven't shown up to work in the past 3 weeks"

"Rick? You know where I live?"

"Yes and it's not flashy if you ask me"

"Sorry for not telling you but I can't work anymore"

"You think you can just Waltz out of a Job that I offered you, no you can't. Life time contract that you signed during your first shift do you remember punk?"

"I never signed anything"

"You can't prove that"

"Look Rick I have bigger and better things to take care of I can't work for you anymore"

"Well I'll make sure you never work in this town ever again"

"Good cause I'm not even from here"

Rick stormed off leaving a confused Takuya, as pointless as it was finding a job he had completely forgotten about it but now he doesn't have to worry. He slammed his door shut and moved towards his couch slumping back onto it and thinking about his predicament all over again.

"There's not much to do, once again I have to wait around and hopefully the others will have better luck than I am"

Takuya threw his D-Tector across the room out of frustration, once it impacted against the wall a small hologram showed up and had the faces of his old comrades, he quickly got up and recovered his device. The hologram began moving and he had a small smile on his face.

_"Hey there buddy how you holding up?" Asked Koji_

_"Koji don't make this sound so casual" Said Zoe_

_"I'm sorry but just imagine how he's feeling" Explained Koji_

_"Just think about him though he won't want us to act any differently even if we know what's going to happen" Said Tommy_

_"Children you only have a limited time please make this quick" Yelled Ophanimon_

_"Oh right sorry Ophanimon, anyway Hey" Said Koji_

_"Oh for heaven's sake, listen Takuya this is something important that we need to tell you; let's start off with the fact that if you're watching this then we have indeed been killed. However this we all knew was coming" Explained Ophanimon_

Takuya looked at the hologram puzzled, if they knew why hadn't they told him.

_"You're probably thinking if we knew this was going to happen why didn't we tell you, well to answer that question we have to say it was too late, we couldn't warn you about what was happening, we only just figured it out. Remember that prophecy you kids stumbled across"_

**_"A dark entity will rise again, out of the ashes of all Digimon pain. The legendary Warriors will put up a fight, however only one will remain a flight. The chosen child will then relocate, to another world which holds the Digimon greats. The chosen child and 11 others will destroy the darkness, but in the end he will become heartless"_**

_"We figured this out too late, after we did however we realized how obvious it was but you had already run off, so right at this moment you've headed out to face this evil Digimon by yourself, Shame on you Kanbara" Teased Kouichi_

_"He just wants to protect us anyway to keep this short it seems you find other Digi-Destined and team up with them, we figured that much out but none of us understood the term **'He will become heartless'** it's like a kingdom hearts crossover" Said JP_

_"Anyway this video is for you, to motivate you to be yourself and do your best" Said Seraphimon_

_The screen went black for a second but then Tommy showed up, a brave expression shown and he started talking, Takuya's eyes drooped for a second._

_"We knew you'd blame yourself for what's about to happen so we decided to make you this hologram, truthfully I'm not scared at all, see growing up with you for the past 5 years has really impacted me, you changed me to become a man Takuya. I'm 14 now and let's just say that thanks to you I can now look death in the eye and not feel fear"_

_Tommy gave Takuya his cheesiest grin, a single tear slipped out of his eye though even if he was trying to be strong. Tommy then left the screen and was followed by a bumbling JP who could barely breathe._

_"Taki, we shared many moments throughout the last few years, I'll admit that I enjoyed the peace but fighting with you was such a blast, we barely got alone sometimes but now I know you, the real you. My hot headed friend, who would drop everything just to protect his friends, a true leader."_

_JP left the screen._

Takuya's eyes began to blur as each of his friends stepped up to say their goodbyes, his heart ached at the sight of their saddened expressions, he wished he could have been there, he wished he could turn back time and hug them once more. He wished that it was him that had of died instead of them, that he could of protected each and every one of them.

_Kouichi showed up next, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, he smiled a bit but his gaze told Takuya everything._

_"You were always there for me Takuya, it felt like me, you and Koji were all triplets, we used to fight and argue a lot but we got along like brothers. You were the glue that kept this team together and it's only fair that you were the one to live out of all of us. You're the strongest; you were always the one to save us whenever we needed it and also even outside of this world. In the real world you protected us there as well, thank you for being an amazing friend and keeping us together, good luck on your journey man"_

_Kouichi left the screen with tears streaming down his face, he couldn't hold back his sobs and slowly let himself go, and Tommy gave him a quick pat on the back. _

"They all believe in me, with everything they have they sacrificed themselves to insure that they could protect the rest of the world"

Takuya's eyes snapped back to the hologram as familiar green ones showed themselves, he smiled a bit at how calm she was being.

_"You're a self-centered idiot, you always jump into things too quickly, you never have a proper plan and we always get hurt most of the time because of your actions."_

_Zoe stopped talking, she took a deep breath but Takuya saw her shoulder shaking, he sniffled a bit as she let out a big sob and then looked back at the screen with tears in her eyes and a fake smirk._

_"Koji should have been the chosen child not you, he could of done a better job since he was the better one after all."_

_She stopped once again and couldn't hold it in anymore._

_"W-who am I kidding, I can't try to be the mature one even If I am older than you. Just try your best okay Takuya, we're all with you and we'll always be there. We believe that if anyone could stop this you can, we know the risks and we're willing to take them for you. Just be safe and remember to stay hygienic, I'm going to miss you, you were my favorite apart from Tommy of course but who doesn't love that kid. Your personality and care free attitude always made everyone happy, it was contagious and made all the battles and travelling worth it, you were my first real friend and I'm happy to have known you for so long so be safe and kick some Dark Lord ass"_

_Zoe smiled genuinely and left the screen with a small wave, Takuya was waiting patiently for the last one to come on screen, the one he had been waiting the most to hear._

_"What do you mean it's my turn? I don't know what to say"_

_Takuya saw Koji shoved onto the screen he looked angry but then looked towards Takuya, his dark eyes said everything._

_"Kanbara, you taught me how to accept people, how to not be alone all the time and gain some friends, real friends. It was hard at first because we always fought you know, but you were my best friend we will always have that close bond that would never erase no matter how much time passed. Even our ancestors or something mushy like that were close like us, I believe so anyway. I just wanted to say that we all have your back, maybe not physically but emotionally we'll always be there for you, we're friends for eternity and when you call on us we'll be there. Its going to be a tough battle but if anyone can do it, it's definitely you, so go hard or go home and save the world like the boss you are"_

_Koji sent a thumbs up through the hologram and even raised his hand for a hi-five, Takuya knew it was silly but he did the same thing and smiled for a while feeling that sense of comfort. Ophanimon appeared on screen and everything had turned serious._

_"Now we have figured out that the new Evil that has risen is called Daemon, apparently he's from another world that the other Digi-Destined didn't kill because they have rules, I'm assuming that's the world you're in now and would like to encourage you to do your best Takuya, he's dangerous because he's teamed up with Lucemon from our world and also the Dark Masters of the world he's from so in total you have 6 evil Digimon to destroy as well as his lackies. That was all the information we could dig up and that's the closest thing we have to a lead, in time though you will figure this out and without a doubt over come your fears and win this fight"_

_"Don't give up Takuya" Encouraged JP_

_"Don't be afraid to ask for help" Said Kouichi_

_"Make sure your gain new friends because you will need the support" Said Zoe _

_"Give yourself a role model like I did, someone to look up to and surpass" Said Tommy_

_"Most of all don't blame yourself for what happened to us, we did this for you and we know that it was worth it" Said Koji_

_"Be strong Takuya" They all said in Unison_

The hologram slowly faded away, Takuya paused for a brief moment and let all his emotions out, he cried like never before, he threw the furniture around in anger, he was happy at the heart felt speeches that had opened him up, he was confused as to why it was him and most of all he felt alone. Slowly he dropped from his over emotional over drive and slumped onto the floor crying once again. He heard a loud knock at the door and opened it; he came face to face with those familiar brown eyes he had come to love so much.

"Takuya?"

He nodded and let her through, his eyes stained red, his mouth was dry and of course his house was a complete mess. He started playing with his goggles that were perched around his neck he didn't really feel like talking but he sighed and gave in anyway"

"Hey Kari, what are you doing here?"

His voice croaked and cracked, he couldn't believe how weak he felt but pushed aside his feelings as he just went through some emotions.

"I came here to check on you and suddenly I heard pained yells and furniture being thrown everywhere I was worried" Said Kari

"How can you be worried about a killer?" Asked Takuya

"Look I can't justify your actions and I still don't forgive you for what you did to that Digimon Egg, but I'm still your friend and without hearing anything from you I start to become worried" Said Kari with a little blush on her face

Takuya nodded and let out a little sniffle; he leaned into Kari and cried quietly on her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him and supported all that he was feeling. She stood there listening to Takuya's soft murmurs of pain and sorrow, she grew more attached to him when he showed this side, she didn't know why he was so upset but she knew that if she was there for him nothing else would matter and she was.

"Shh Takuya everything will be okay, I can't imagine how you feel right not but when you're ready we'll talk about this"

Takuya nodded into her neck and calmed himself, he didn't move an inch but Kari knew that he appreciated the offer so she would wait for him, for as long as she needed too.

**With The Other Digi-Destined**

They were all in Izzy's apartment bickering over what Takuya had done.

"Is it so wrong? Asked Tai

"Of course it's wrong they're living creatures" Complained Yolei

"So are we but you don't see them stopping at killing us" Argued Davis

"If you think about it none of us really had a chance to actually get hurt" Said Sora

"Piedmon almost killed my little sister and TK" Said Tai

"Almost, in actuality they were never struck or anything" Said Izzy

"Black Wargreymon barely showed mercy when he tried to kill everything" Yelled TK

"He was just a bad Egg" Said Mimi

"That could of Killed Kari once again" Argued Tai

"Look this topic is a touchy one everyone has different opinions on them" Said Joe

"Where is Kari?" Asked Mimi

"It was her turn to check on Takuya" Said Tai

"You sent her by herself to that killer's house!" Said Yolie

"She insisted" Explained Tai

"You can be such an idiot Tai" Said Sora

"Takuya is a gentle soul and I believe in him, He's been through enough we can't lose him or outcast him in anyway. Look all I'm saying is that if we have to we should kill the Digimon, but simply as a last resort if all else fails I don't see why not" Said Tai

"Because it's not right" Yelled Sora

"What's it going to take for you to see this side? Are you going to wait for one of us to die or come close to it before you change your mind" Asked Davis

"I've never come across a Digimon that had a killing intent" Said Izzy

The Digimon looked around nervously and decided to step in.

"You don't understand what it's like to risk your lives, we try so hard every time we fight an evil Digimon not to kill them simply because of you" Said Armadillmon

The Digi-Destined look surprised at the outbreak, Tai wasn't shock seeing as he heard this all before.

"We're always put in danger and always being on the verge of death but have we ever complained, No" Said Patamon

"You're all safe far away, and I know we can't do this without you but it doesn't help when you expect so much of us" Said Wormon

"I agree with Takuya, every day in the Digital World innocent Digimon are being killed by evil Digimon, its like the animal kingdom in that world you kill for survival and we know that you believe every Digimon deserve a second chance and so do we, but with the Digimon that are going to be coming at us we need to be more realistic and think of surviving" Said Agumon

The Digi-Destined were surprised about their own Digimon giving the okay for killing their own kind, Tai stood up and walked towards Agumon.

"I'm sorry for not thinking of you buddy and more of the other Digimon we faced, to me you have always been invincible and I'm sorry about not thinking of your own wellbeing"

"Okay I understand what they're saying but I'll only agree to this if it's a last resort thing, it's still inhumane" Said Sora

Everyone else nodded in agreement, they heard a creek outside the apartment and heard the jingle of the keys, suddenly the door flew open and they were met with an exhausted Takuya and an unconscious Kari.

Tai got up and ran to his sisters aid, Joe also did and carefully took Kari from Takuya and placed her on the couch. Takuya's knees buckled from exhaustion and he passed out on the floor.

"Takuya, Wake up what happened?"

Takuya was able to mumble a few words that no one wanted to hear.

"Piedmon…attacked…almost killed…Kari"

Joe slowly inspect Kari and she was near death, he slowly began to work his way around her body look for major injuries, so far they were all minor but a lot of them, he worked quickly covering them all up. Tai grabbed Takuya and placed him onto Izzy's bed, trying his best to get more information out of him, he was worried about his little sister too but no one seemed to care about Takuya, so doing the mature thing he pulled up a cheer and watched over the younger boy.

"This is going to be a long couple days" Said Tai referring to the sleeping couple as they waited around for them to wake up.


End file.
